Peacemaker
by J1killer2
Summary: Without a face or life to call his own, one clone wants to move beyond what he was made for, he wants to make a difference in the world. Follow him as he makes friends, enemies, a life to call his own, and becomes something much more. First fanfic, contains gore, and swearing. Please read & review
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

 **hello people of fanfic, now before we start let me get some things outta the way.**

 **First, this is my very FIRST fanfic so expect grammar errors and bad narration on some parts, I'm still new to this so try to not bash too hard.**

 **second, like the description says, this will become a crossover fanfic, how many now? well at least 3 right now, i am trying to find more things to crossover with this story, but they all happen at different times, so you won't see two official works be in the same story arc.**

 **third is i own NOTHING, except the OCs, the story itself, places that i make up, and a few other things to boot.**

 **now enjoy the story folks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My name is-**

 **3rd peron POV**

"compatibility rating at a perfect 100%?! I'm surprised that at least one clone was able to get to that rating without becoming some grotesque monstrosity." an unknown voice said as he looked from the monitor to the glowing red tube down on the floor below.

 **? POV**

Red, thats all he saw as he woke up, was a red liquid-like substance that he was floating around in, confused about his current predicament he tried looking at his surroundings, what he first noticed about his current situation was that there were wires going into different parts of his body along with an unusually large hose like object attached to his chest where his heart was located, and that he was stuck in was appeared to be a tube, trying to look past the weird red substance and glass to see if there was anything beyond it, he could vaguely make out some lab equipment around his cylinder like prison.

After checking his surroundings he remembered hearing someone else in the room talking, looking up from where he was, he could vaguely make out what looked like an observation area that had around 5 people in it, with 4 in what appeared to be hazmat suits, while the fifth seemed to be of great importance if his appearance was anything to go by.

The man had grey skin, his head was slightly larger than his body with the lower part of his face with his nose (which was actually 8 snouts in 2 rows of 4) and mouth going down to his neck, and was wearing a red military uniform with yellow trimming that also had epaulets. His eyes were the most eerie part about him with the color grey, giving off a sinister feeling as he looked at the clone in the tube.

"How much longer until he's ready?" the man said with a look of excitement, like a kid getting a new toy for christmas, "he'll be complete within 4 hours if his compatibility with the parasite stays at 100% your highness."

Upon hearing parasite our unnamed clone felt something react in his body, he then noticed that there was some sort of energy being pumped into his heart from the hose, the energy had an ominous red glow coming from it, that seemed to somehow be much brighter than the red liquid he was in, along with a small feeling of something moving around on his heart. "Excellent, that sniveling little rodent and his little robot friend have been interfering with my plans for too long, hopefully this little project of ours will remove them from the equation for good."

While they were talking the clone in the tube started feeling some sort of energy surge coming from his heart and started spreading throughout his body, unable to know what to do about the energy that could possibly make him explode and kill him, his body seemed to automatically discharge it, shattering the tube he was in causing all the liquid to poor out onto the floor around him. "what the hell?!" was all he heard as he was forced to the ground, by the amount of force the liquid seemed to have gotten by the sudden loss of pressure. He quickly reacted in time to keep his face from meeting the floor by catching himself midair, as he tried to get his bearings he heard footsteps that seemed to be getting as he was recovering, recognizing that they were guards moving into the room, either from hearing the explosion or because one of the scientist called for security.

They're were four of them, they made sure to keep themselves spread out with two of them standing a little farther away from the two that were much closer to him, training their sights on him with what appeared to be laser weaponry with the two closest two him having rifles and the two in the back having submachine guns.

Quickly analyzing his situation he immediately came up with a plan and dashed toward the guard that was on his left, where time seemed to slow down for him, grabbing the barrel of the gun before the guard could shoot, he grabbed the back of the mans head and slammed him into the ground, not realizing how much force he put into it, he actually crushed the man's skull, killing him instantly.

While at this time the other guards regained their composure and were about to shoot him, quickly throwing the rifle at the guard on the right, while simultaneously throwing a grenade that he grabbed off the dead guard at the two guards in the back to keep them distracted, he put his focused on the guard to the right of him, when he got close enough, he swiped him off his feet and punched him into one of the lab consoles that were in the room, breaking his spine and electrocuting him.

Quickly running towards the other two guards he went and grabbed the one on the left and tossed him into the one of the right, when he was about to attack them again he felt another energy surge but this time it was in his arm, just as he was punching the guard that got up first in the chest, what happen was, instead of knocking him back, blew a giant hole into his chest, launching his guts and blood onto the guard behind him.

"N-No…w-wait please!" the last guard said, too afraid to move as the clone got closer to him, but before he could do anything to him he heard the door open with ten more guards moving into the room with much more heavier armor and firepower.

Before the other guards could mow him down, a powerful voice filled with authority spoke "Hold your fire! I want him alive!"

Quickly looking around he noticed it was the man from the observation deck, he was slowly walking towards him, passing the guards and stopping right in front of him, he held no emotion in his face as he looked at the clone, as if trying to peer into his soul.

He stayed like that for a full minute until he said something very surprising to both the surviving guard and the clone "That was an excellent performance, truly magnificent! The way you quickly assessed your situation, how fluidly your actions were, along with the abilities you possess, you are beyond even my expectations! You'll be the future of this project and the of the empires army!" he finished saying as he started to maniacally laugh.

Both the man and the guard flinched at what he said because, instead of executing a violent and dangerous subject, he praised him instead, telling him he would be the future of some project and some unknown empire.

As he finished his laugh, he turned towards the surviving guard, keeping a smug grin on his face as he pulled out a laser pistol and said "This project has no need of you anymore." before the guard could plea for his life, he pulled the trigger, shooting him in the center of his head, killing him instantly.

Turning back to the clone he said "The only reason those guards were posted here, was to be a test run of your abilities and to see if you were a capable fighter. I have to say you passed with flying colors." he then turned towards the guards that were still surrounding him before saying "you will forget everything that has happened here and return to your posts." they simply responded with "as you command emperor otto" before all of them left the room.

The man now identified as otto turned back to the clone an said "well i was hoping to introduce myself but it seems they've already done so but yes, I am otto destruct, emperor of the technomites, someone will come and give you your uniform then escort you to your quarters, you'll start your duties tomorrow".

The clone, while keeping a blank face, turned towards otto "why should i take orders from you, after what i just saw?" Otto quickly answered without a care in the world "well if your gonna be like that, if you don't the bomb inside your body will kill you instantly, but instead of blowing up it'll create a tiny black hole, imagine being eaten from the inside out, and the plus side is that it won't leave a mess and we can just make another clone in your place".

The clone then summarized everything he said, you don't listen, you die the most painful way possible without anyone feeling remorse. "fine, i won't try anything, but i want to know is why your doing this?"

Otto turned his back towards the clone "you'll find out in due time, but its much too soon for you to know that right now, just know for now that we are trying to do the right thing".

Otto then went towards the door without waiting for the clones response, stopping as it opened he said "Since your one of the few who hold that parasite in your body I'll let you name yourself, expect it to be the only time your allowed to do something that isn't an order, and don't question my methods again" the clone then said the words that will forever be in the back of his mind "Then my name shall be…"

"…xexus."

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **phew that was tough to write**

 **now i came up with the idea of telling you what the characters look like in here without having to explain it in the story itself, so let me know if you guys want me to do that instead**

 **please fell free to point out errors so i can fix them at later dates**


	2. Chapter 2

**i was hoping someone would at least review before i submitted the next part, but i guess ill just have to move on**

 **also if your wondering what xexus looks like for this first segment, he wears a black and red version of the standard outfit the clones wear in size matters.**

 **so again i own nothing but the story, my characters, made up places, and some other things enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The others and the truth

 _3rd person POV_

 _Training facility_

Xexus quickly ran through the training course, hitting the majority of the targets with his lacerator while navigating the obstacles with little difficulty. 'there are two targets in the room to the left then i have to quickly turn around to engage the three that'll pop up behind me' he quickly jumped passed a doorway that was on his left, shooting the two targets inside then he twisted his body so he could shoot the targets that popped up behind him, he landed without any lose of momentum.

Quickly running into the next hallway, he saw the end of the course 'if i recall correctly-' he wasn't able to finish his thought when 10 targets popped up between him and the goal, but instead of the regular targets they were automated turrets. "Shit" was all he was able to say when they fired a massive barrage of laser fire and rockets.

Before he could get turned into a scorched pile of swiss cheese however, the parasite in his body reacted and slowed down his perception of time, allowing him to weave through the lasers and rockets. 'So the parasite recognizes what situation I'm in then reacts accordingly' xexus thought as he started destroying the turrets.

He dashed past the remains of the turrets and went through the goal, ending the course. "simulation over" a robotic female voice said as xexus began walking towards the exit, when the virtual course started to turn into bits of data.

When he got out of the simulation room he saw another clone leaning against the doorway to another simulation room, the clone was much larger than the regular ones, he looked like another elite clone but upon closer inspection, the clones eyes were red, which mean't it was another clone with the mysterious parasite in him.

"Xexus" was all the large clone said.

"Deroot". Besides xexus, deroot is the only other clone to survive a parasite infusion.

When a clone goes throughout the process, it can end in two ways, you get a clone with either a lot, or less control of his body, since the parasite also gets control over the body, forming a bond between host and parasite, or they become a highly dangerous abomination that can't be controlled and has to be destroyed, usually after killing a few scientist and destroy expensive lab equipment, and since its so rare for the test to go successfully, Otto only wanted two clones with the parasite.

"Your not usually down here in the training facility, which either Otto wants something or-"

"Well otto does want both of us, but at a later time, i just came down to see how you were doing." Deroot said as he got off the wall, "you beat your time again by 30 seconds, and you'll probably get even faster than that if what the researchers say." deroot said as he pointed at the monitor for fastest times in the simulator.

Sure enough xexus beat his original time of one minute and ten seconds and is now 40 seconds, placing him in the number one spot.

"I don't really care much for the leaderboards though, it has a bad habit of getting the others upset at one another." xexus said as he started walking out of the training facility with deroot walking right beside him.

"Well they tend to bicker about the dumbest things, but they are the only family we have, and the emperor said he still needs them for his plan".

"Thats just it though, what the hell is this plan he keeps talking about?" xexus said as they both left the training facility. "He said something about other scientists being involved if i recall correctly" deroot said as they got in a transport craft to get to otto's office.

Xexus sighed "if theres one thing i hate its being left in the dark more than anything else" deroot got a sly smile "besides water?" xexus immediately retorted "Hey that was one time only!"

"It was hilarious though, absolutely priceless!" they continued there argument of xexus embarrassing moment with water as the transport flew to otto's office.

* * *

 _central hub tower_

Ottos office was located at the main facility, the facility towered over all the others while giving of an ominous feeling whenever you got close to it. "That's another thing i don't get either, why is there always some giant fish in almost every body of water on this planet!" xexus finished complaining as the transport landed in front of the towering structure.

"So what is it otto wants to tell us anyway" xexus gave a questioning look to deroot " i don't know but when he called and told me, he sound nervous". he said as they walked through the doors in the main lobby. Xexus began to analyze what deroot said, 'something that makes ottos nervous.' they walked past the security checkpoint in the main lobby with little ease and into the elevator to ottos office, 'nothings ever made him nervous before so its gotta be very important'.

The elevator made it to the top of the tower, the doors opened up to a very luxurious hallway, the pillars were that of pure raritanium, with the floor and walls having a granite finish with gold accents to them. The two clones then proceeded to the mahogany door that lead to ottos office. Opening the doors, the two walked into an equally lavish room, sitting in the middle was, like the door was a mahogany desk with a variety of holograms with status updates, statistic, and other things listed on them.

Ottos was currently away from the computer and looking through the giant window in the back of the room, watching the transports and drones fly around the base to their destination.

Deroot spoke "you wanted to see us sir?" otto didn't respond right away instead he continued to look through the window for a little longer before he spoke "do you know who we exactly cloned you two from?" he said, not moving from the window.

"No, you never told any of the clones about that." xexus said while moving to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "The person you were clone from, well, lets just say he's a unique individual with an impressive record of feats, that we took interest in." otto walked towards the desk and pushed a button on it, opening a panel on the left wall, revealing a monitor with 6 smaller ones surrounding it.

Otto continued "He's known to be a hero of the galaxy, saving it two times already, and now he sees us as a threat for apparently 'threatening the galaxy.'" he said as the monitors turned on, showing different fights against a variety of enemies being defeated by a small animal with yellow animal with orange stripes and green cargo pants, with the biggest showing the animal up close with a few key details:

RATCHET: savior of the galaxy

Species: lombax

gender: male

height: 5'1 ft

weight: 97.5 lbs

occupation: hero, rocket mechanic, heavy weapons expert(?)

threat level: S

"okay why is he a threat exactly besides the threat level?" deroot said "he a highly mobile opponent that knows how to use almost any weapon he gets his hands on, along with a unusual amount of luck that gets him out of almost any situation." xexus quickly deduced before otto could say anything.

"Thats… a surprisingly accurate assumption" was all otto could say, "he's also has a robot companion that helps him as well, but he's not considered much of a threat".

"okay but why are you telling us all of this anyway?" deroot, still completely confused about the situation said. Otto sat down in his chair, putting his hands together before saying "He's found the location of this facility, and is coming to destroy it along with the intention of killing me".

"WHAT?!" deroot shouted while getting up out of his chair, slamming his hands on the desk before anyone could continue.

"Otto, if you know he's coming then why aren't you trying to evacuate the facility, or alerting the army?" xexus said while trying to stop the ringing in his ears from deroots shouting from earlier. "It would take too long to evacuate and the only reason why i am only telling you is." otto paused for dramatic effect xexus guessed. "Is because i think the clones are ready for a little test run" otto said while a sinister smile found its way onto his face.

Now it was xexus's turn to get mad, getting out of the chair and walking past deroot before he could tell him to not freak out, "Are you nuts?! they need to know otherwise we could lose the entire facility! you should be focusing more on minimizing damage rather than risk everything thats been made here go up in flames!" before he could continue otto stopped him by shouting "ENOUGH, i think the clones are ready, they need a worthy opponent before the next phase of the plan can commence, now you will listen to my orders xexus or i will have you erased from existence, got that!?" otto quickly sat back in his chair when he didn't notice he stood up from shouting, they were both glaring so much that it looked like they were trying to look into each others soul, before xexus decided to back away from the desk, still keeping his glare trained on otto "fine" was all he said before walking towards the door, stopping a few feet away from it "how long until he gets here" he asked without turning around.

"He won't get here until tomorrow" was all otto said "I will call for both of you early in the morning to discuss the plan tomorrow, understood?" deroot quickly replied with understood while grabbing xexus by the shoulder and leaving the office.

Otto waited for a minute before deciding to speak out loud "when this is all over I'm gonna have xexus eliminated, surely when he finds out this is not for anyone but me in the end he'll want to kill me." otto turned his chair back to the window to watch as his plan continues on schedule.

When they left the building and entered the transport deroot decided to talk "man why do you always got to get into a fight with him? you know he's just trying to do the right thing for his people right?" xexus without looking at deroot quickly replied "I don't care about that, I just hate how he treats us, like were replaceable".

"We're clones xexus, that makes up replaceable". deroot said as the transport landed in front of the barracks they live in, since their an experimental unit, they live separate from the other clones, and since they're actually the only two that survived the parasite implant, there barracks were more like an apartment, they got out and walked to the entrance "Yeah but i still think its wrong".

They both entered and immediately went to their rooms, getting mentally prepared for what might be the last day they might live.

* * *

 **Yeah so expect the office part to be one of the only times i actually got describing something right.**

 **Deroot's appearance will change drastically as well over the course of the story but right now he wears the same uniform xexus wears.**

 **So as always see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The fall**

 _9:30 am, mission briefing_

Xexus, Deroot, and Otto were all standing in what appeared to be a briefing room, around what was a small holographic table, detailing how the army of clones will engage ratchet and clank, "The plan will be that when he arrives, we will have the regular units fight him first, if he gets past that then the elites will enter the fray , I will fight him myself and if things start to look bad, i will fall back to a position that i will have you two positioned at to ambush him, understood?"

Deroot spoke up "uh, shouldn't you also get your generals to help make the plan as well?"

"I would prefer to not bring them into this, because this is suppose to be your first ever test against an actual enemy, I only want you two in on the battle plan because after this, you'll be assigned command posts of the clone army, so i want to have you two figure this out on your own".

Xexus muttered his opinion "There you go again with your crazy plans" Otto, continued without hearing that "Again if anything happens, you two are my backup plan incase i fail to kill them, now get to your positions".

* * *

 _3 hours later, mind transfer machine._

Xexus and Deroot were waiting in the massive room that was crucial to Ottos plan, they kept checking their equipment to see if everything was working properly.

"This is taking too long, i would've preferred to have attacked ratchet first rather than use the standard clones as cannon fodder" xexus complained as he checked his lacerator and laser blade for what seemed like the 50th time that day.

Deroot replied after cleaning one of the barrels of his laser mini gun of some hidden grime, "Well you heard Ottos orders, we are to stay here incase his plan fails".

Xexus snorted to Deroots response, there were multiple things xexus hated about today so far, waiting for the enemy, being left in the dark about certain events, and using others lower in rank as mere pawns when there was no need for it.

Xexus, fed up with waiting, stood up and walked towards the exit "i'm gonna go check up on things outside" before he could open the door however, Deroot already had his hand on xexus shoulder, "xexus you know our orders, and you know how many times you got Otto pissed at you for disobeying them, now have some more patience and wait, who knows maybe they already took care of ratchet before he could do anything".

Instead of doing what Deroot wanted him to do like a good little puppet soldier would do, he immediately turned around and exited the facility and replied "This is a battle Deroot, many unexpected things could happen". was all he said as he went to where he knew otto would be along with the elite clones.

* * *

 _Elite arena_

Xexus stuck to the shadows,trying not to get spotted by otto or ratchet, when he got to the arena he noticed that they were talking, instead of jumping in immediately he decided to get close enough to here what they were saying.

"Hahahaha! You actually bought that cheesy story?!" recognizing the voice was otto's, xexus was a little curious about what this 'cheesy story' was, so he decided to stay hidden.

"Whatever nonsense you've heard about this being for my empire, or credit for our work is one big lie" once xexus heard that, he was completely shocked, still curious since he still doesn't know what ottos motive is, he continued to listen.

Otto quickly flew down to where ratchet and what xexus assumed to be his partner clank and immediately continued "This is for power, and the question for today is whats more powerful than intelligence?" Ratchet, having what looked like a confused face on him simply said "The RYNO?"

Xexus immediately slammed his head as hard as he could into the nearest wall that, somehow didn't get anyones attention 'this is the guy this army was cloned from? i guess that explains why the standard clones lost so easily' he thought with a tinge of guilt for thinking of the standard clones like that. But otto was right, while overwhelming firepower and brute strength is hard to beat, not having the intelligence to use such forces effectively could easily make it very simple for it to be defeated by a much less powerful force.

Otto continued "nothing can defeat the power of the mind" as he finished that part of the his gloating, he activated a nearby monitor, showing the mind transfer machine. "you see this machine on the monitor, all of this has been leading up to it, what that machine is capable of doing is transfer the knowledge one person carries over to another, and once these clones are complete, i'll use them to gather all the highly intelligent beings in the galaxy, have their intelligence transferred to me, and become the most intelligent entity the universe has ever known!" xexus, now trying to figure out why otto would have this goal instead, immediately felt stupid for not realizing it sooner, with the way otto looks, to the way he dealt with that last guard back when he was created, and the typical 'villian reveal diabolical plan to good guys cliche' he just gave to ratchet and clank, now feeling like he's been used, and slightly stupid, he became downright furious with otto, for not only using him, but every other clone.

Before xexus could jump down and rip otto a new one, the elite clones started coming out of the floor panels to attack ratchet, so he decided to run back to the mind transfer device and convince deroot that otto was using them, and hopefully blow up that machine to end ottos plans, 'otto i swear i'll make you pay' he thought running as fast as he could, while unintentionally activating his parasite.

* * *

 _Mind transfer machine_

Quickly running back into the building that kept the machine so many clones died for, xexus quickly ran over to deroot, who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Jeez xexus relax, you look like you ran into a-" deroot couldn't finish his sentence as xexus threw what appeared to be explosive charges into his arms. "start planting those on key parts of the machine". was all xexus said as he walked over to one of the machine supports.

Quickly realizing what xexus wanted, deroot tried to say something "xexus wait, i know you and otto don't get along, but blowing this up will most surely get you-"

"He lied Deroot" was what got deroot to stop, now curious what he meant by that deroot asked, "lied? what do you mean by that?" xexus, as he was getting one of the charges on the support he replied " he lied about everything, about what were doing, about the clones, he was using us!" Deroot, still in denial just stood were he was, taking in what xexus just said.

Xexus continued, "He was going to use the clones and us to grab every intelligent being in this solar system and transfer their knowledge to him, so he could become, in his words, 'the most intelligent entity the universe has ever known!' " Deroot, was blown away but he still had that sense of doubt inside of him, telling him that xexus is just mad, and needs time to cool off, hoping this was some bad dream before the day ratchet gets to the facility,"deroot, i know you don't believe me, but i heard it all, he even denied it himself saying it was nonsense and that only power mattered, now please, help me blow up this god forsaken machine that so many of our brothers died for". xexus was now standing in front of deroot, giving him a look telling him that this was no dream and that it was reality, deroot wanted to believe so much that he became oblivious, but he wasn't the only one xexus was too, and now that feeling of being used changed him.

Looking up, e noticed that all the bombs were placed except the one xexus gave him, turning around he noticed that xexus was waiting on him to make his choice, of either remaining delusional, or join him in getting revenge.

He walked up to the last part and placed the bomb on it firmly, and were now walking out towards the exit to get out of the blast radius, they didn't get far as otto came running in, with some bits of his clothing scorched, with some marks from laser fire on his face as well.

Quickly looking up from were he was he then noticed xexus and deroot, "the plan failed, quick i need you two to get into position, wait". quickly realizing something was wrong he noticed they didn't look happy to see him and it looked like the mind transfer device had explosive charges all over it.

Quickly realizing what they were doing he immediately got mad "XEXUS, DEROOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING, YOU KNOW WE NEED THAT-" he wasn't able to finish because of the lacerator round that grazed his face.

"You mean 'you need that' right?" xexus said with a hint of disgust in his voice, then deroot decided to voice his opinion "so what xexus said was true, about you using us for gaining power" deroot said with the same amount of hate.

Otto then tried to reason his way out "look i know you guys don't like the sound of that, but i need to become the smarts being in the universe in order to make my empire saf-"

"SPARE US YOUR BULLSHIT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" xexus yelled but this time, there was a dark red aura surrounding him and deroot as they got more mad.

"you lied to us and tried to use us for your own gain, you deceitful snake!" was what deroot said, with his aura looking more like tiny flames coming off his body while xexus were giving off a more sinister feeling, then their eyes started to glow red.

'Impossible! the limiters on the parasites should prevent their evolution!' otto screamed in his head.

Before either one of them could do anything, a wrench came flying into the room and hit deroot in the face, with what followed was a barrage of shock missiles, causing xexus to find cover.

"dammit, completely forgot you were being chased" xexus said, with his voice being a little deeper then before, ratchet came running throughout the entrance, shooting at xexus with his dual lacerators.

"Well looks like you still had two left, they won't really be of any help though!" ratchet yelled as he continued shooting at xexus.

Before they could even hit him however, xexus disappeared and reappeared in front of ratchet, ratchet quickly jumped to the side and tried to hit xexus with his omniwrench, which was parried by xexus laser blade.

"ratchet be careful, these clones are not like the last ones we fought" clank said from ratchets back,"What, how can you tell?" while ratchet and xexus remained in their gridlock, truing to overpower each other, deroot recovered and started shooting at ratchet with his massive gatling gun.

Ratchet quickly kicked xexus and had clank use his helipack to jump over the barrage of laser fire and into cover behind some debris.

"They have an unusual energy radiating off their bodies thats somehow amplifying their abilities" ratchet fired more shock rockets at deroot but they were intercepted by the amount of laser being fired.

"Oh great, super clones" ratchet said in the most sarcastic way possible as he moved to another set of cover as the one he was at shattered.

They kept up their fight, completely forgetting about otto who made his way over to the mind transfer device, activating its defensive system, it shot a beam towards ottos head and he began to float, while two giant green hands materialized on both sides of him, once the materialization was complete, he turned around and quickly flew at xexus who was just about to leap at ratchet.

Xexus, already in motion could only brace himself as otto punched him out of the air, smashing him into a nearby wall.

"Since your the one who caused all this xexus, I'll kill you first!" otto said as he rushed at xexus again to crush xexus with one of the giant green hands, quickly realizing that this fight will only get worse, xexus decided to use plan B, "deroot forget about them we got to go!" deroot stopped his barrage and tried to catch up to xexus, but ratchet quick got in the way, trying to mow him down with his duel lacerators, while that was happening otto finally landed a hit on xexus and sent him flying into a wall, before he could recover, otto grabbed him with one of the giant hands, he pulled xexus close to him, "It's still a shame though, you could have been my top general, running the most feared army in the universe, oh well i guess i'll have to go back to the drawing board!" before he could crush xexus however, "y-yeah? well i guess i'll just have to take you to hell with me!" before otto could reply, the explosives started going off, blowing off the supports and causing the whole thing to collapse on top of them, and xexus world went black.

* * *

 _Unknown_

When xexus came to, he saw deroot dragging him through what was left of the cloning facility, towards what was left of the ship hanger, him and deroot were both badly bruised and bleeding, their clothing ripped and scorched, but what xexus noticed was that deroot lost his right hand.

"w-what happened" was all he could say, he could barely speak without pain shooting through his throat, "when the building collapsed it made the reactor that was powering the building explode, destroying a few other buildings and sent us flying, save your energy, your bleeding much more than i am, plus the main reactor is going to go off soon."

Deroot finally made it to the ship hangar, finding one that was and put xexus down in the co-pilot seat, he went into the back, grabbing any medical supplies he could find, when he got back to the cockpit however, he was taken aback at what he saw, the wounds on xexus healing on their own at a rapid pace, the bleeding also stopped, but xexus had passed out before they got into the ship, so instead of wondering how his wounds had healed, he quickly patched up his own wounds with the first aid kit, looking back at what was left of the facility, he doubt otto survived but he also noticed a small blue streak in the sky, indicating that ratchet and clank had survived, once the ship made it out of the atmosphere you could see the remains of the facility completely explode, due to the main reactors meltdown.

Looking back for one last time Deroot had a look of sorrow, "We no longer have a home, were the only clones left, but i think we can at least try to start anew." he had the ship auto select a random planet, so he decided to get some shut eye before they got to who knows were.


	4. Chapter 4

**SURPRISE! I'm not dead, now** **I'm so sorry for everyone who was waiting all month for the next chapter now the reason behind it is because i kept hitting roadblocks and I couldn't come up with a logic conversations without it sounding stupid so I am, again VERY sorry for the inconvenience so without further ado heres chapter 4**

 **I don't own anything except OCs, story, and a few other things.**

* * *

Chapter 4: a new life, and an unexpected encounter

 _6 months later, Igliak_

Xexus was currently walking down the street. He now wears a black trench coat with red accents, over a black t-shirt, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wanted to forget everything that happened, but he grew attached to the colors of his old uniform.

He just finished his job at the mechanics shop, which he has been working at for the past 4 months. Since it's a little too far for walking to the apartment that he and Deroot own, Xexus went to the nearby metro station and boarded a train departing for city sector S6 where their apartment was located. Xexus' mind then began to wander back to the weird event that happened six months ago when they were traveling to Igliak.

 _Flashback_

 _Xexus woke up in what appeared to be a black void. He felt like he was suspended in midair, but the space around him felt as thick as oil, giving off a depressing and sinister feeling._

 ** _"_** ** _Ah you've finally arrived._** _"_

 _A voice came from behind Xexus, but instead of seeing somebody behind him, he was greeted with a landscape ravaged and destroyed beyond restoration. Even though he was sitting on top of what was a giant stone pillar, Xexus could make out what appeared to be hundreds of destroyed vehicles, ranging from massive starships and mechs, to small tanks and trucks, also mixed in was thousands, if not millions of corpses littered everywhere, either robotic or biological with various degrees of decay stretched as far as the eye could see._

 _Unable to say anything due to the shock and disgust of the scene before Xexus, the voice spoke again,_ ** _"Like the view? We will create something as beautiful as this in due time."_** _Turning back around, he saw a silhouette of darkness standing in front of him._

 _"_ _Where the hell am I?!" where's Deroot?! And what the hell are you?!" Xexus bombarded the silhouette with questions, all the while reaching for where his lacerator and laser blade were usually kept, but was shocked to find that he didn't have either of them._

 ** _"_** ** _You will not be able to bring any weapons here, but it matters not for this is your mind."_** _'well that's just great, there's some demonic being living in my head and I can't kill it' With no way out Xexus decided to ask the Dark Being some questions about what it was and what it was doing in his head._

 ** _"_** ** _I am a not a demonic entity but rather a certain someone you have a bond with"_** _it said as it started to create a small red orb in it's non existent arm, the red orb started to form an image of a small black and red creature that has its tentacles wrapped around what appeared to be someones heart, the black creature has a single red eye with red energy moving through its veins._

 _"_ _Wait, so your the parasite that's attached to my heart then?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, i am that parasite that has turned you into the weapon you are"_** _the silhouette started to change its form, it started looking more like Xexus, but it had black fur with red highlights and unlike Xexus its eyes glowed a constant red._

 _"_ ** _I think this form is more appealing to the eyes don't you think?"_**

 _"_ _So how exactly are you able to talk to me like this?"_

 ** _"_** ** _When you let your anger for Otto control your judgement, i became sentient and now that i have, i can start to evolve past what he wanted"_**

 _"_ _Wait evolve? What do you mean by that?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Exactly what it implies, i can grow past the limitations set for me and grow stronger"_** _Xexus immediately got tense,'if it can evolve, then it can overcome me and take control of my body!' As if knowing what he was thinking about, the parasite spoke,_ ** _"If you think i will take control of your body, then you have nothing to worry about, i see no point in doing such a thing"_**

 _"_ _Wait, what?" Xexus said, completely dumbfounded by what the parasite said._

 ** _"_** ** _I am perfectly fine with the current arrangement between us, it would be a much bigger hassle for me if i were to take control of your body, for it would turn both of us into a ravenous monster that would only stop its rampage if it were killed"_**

 _"_ _Oh well then what does evolving do then?"_

 ** _"_** ** _It benefits both of us, it allows me to grow stronger which can help you in combat while also strengthening our bond"_**

 _"_ _So how do i accelerate the process then?" The parasites' face became grim, Xexus knowing he might not like the answer._

 ** _"_** ** _By allowing me to absorb the souls of people you kill but that's entirely up to you, if you choose to do so, we will become an even greater monster than what we already are now"_** _Xexus started to debate on what he wanted to do with that bit of information before coming to a decision "I'll hold off on my decision for now, until the time is right I guess."_

 ** _"_** ** _It matters not to me what decision you come to, now that we have concluded our business, until next time, host"_** _Xexus's vision began to blur as he started to lose his balance and fade back into the realm of the living._

 _Flashback end_

 _'_ _I still have yet to come to a clear decision, but I get the feeling I'll have to make a choice soon,_ Xexus thought as he watched the buildings go by.

As he was about to go back to his thoughts however, someone sat down across from him, it was a woman, an anthropomorphic animal from what he could tell, he wasn't trying to look directly at her because he wasn't really interested with talking to anyone, from what he could tell she was also trying not to draw attention to herself, she had wavy black hair with yellow eyes, wearing a light yellow Carhart with a white undershirt with jeans and combat boots.

"If your going to look at a me, the least you can do is introduce yourself Lombax" she said, without looking away from the window.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. I meant no disrespect, I was merely curious because I've never seen someone like you on this train before miss…" staring directly at her now, seeing that she's actually a black hedgehog. The spikes were a little hard to see due to the amount of hair that covered them.

"…Lucy, Lucy Rosefield mister…" she said, with a slight air of confidence and pride, the kind found usually in people who have combat experience, 'So she's either with the defense force or is an independent mercenary'

"Xexus, Xexus peacemaker.", Xexus said, keeping his words as emotionless as possible to prevent her from figuring out anything about him.

Awkward silence was ensured after that, with nothing else to do except watch the buildings go by, Xexus decided to try and have small talk.

"So what exactly is someone like you doing on a train going to one of the more lesser known sectors of Igliak?"

"Well I would rather not share details, so you could say it's for business"

"Ah well, best to just leave it then."

As Xexus finished that sentence, the train shook violently, they both quickly looked out the window and saw that there was a gunship currently strafing the train, not caring for the passengers inside.

Both knowing what to do in the current situation Xexus pulled out his sword and blaster while Lucy pulled out two briefcases, with one looking like it was military grade and the other a normal suitcase, she opened the military one and pulled out two pistols, one white and one black, and a Bow, the bow was anything but normal with what appeared to be nanotech running along the surface of it giving off a blue hue, she put the bow on her back and attached the suitcase to her belt keeping the two pistols in her hands with the black one in her right hand and the white one in her left hand.

'Ah so I was correct in my assumption, which would explain why there was a gunship here from what Xexus could tell, is that whoever is flying the gunship was probably hired to get whatever is in the suitcase that Lucy has.

Lucy didn't really seem surprised that Xexus had weapons on him so she didn't bother telling him to get to safety, "So from the way it looks your gonna jump into this, well I don't really care if you do or don't just don't get in my way" Lucy said, as she turned towards the door to the cars in the back of the train.

Xexus, understanding what she wanted ,headed in the opposite direction. One thing Xexus usually did on his way back on the train was to familiarize himself with the trains' layout in case he ever got into the current situation he was in, so he knew there was a hatch that lead to the top of the train in one of the front cars. He made a mad dash to it hoping that Lucy and anyone else on the train were alright.

Lucy ran through multiple cars, trying to formulate a way to bring down the gunship as she stopped to help any civilians by telling them to get to a safe place. As she was about to get into the next car, the train shook, it started to slightly lean forward. Afterwords it felt like one of the trains' stabilizers was destroyed.

Even though she had to prioritize the gunship and the civilians first, her mind kept thinking back to the Lombax that she was talking to. Not only did she find it weird that there was a Lombax randomly wandering around when they should all be gone, she also found it weird as to how he kept his calm in a situation that would normally send any regular person into a panic, which meant he must've been in the military at some point.

Another explosion rattled the train throwing her out of her thoughts, telling her that she needed to really start focusing or a lot of people were gonna die.

Running through the next door she came into a car that was completely destroyed with the walls and ceiling gone. The only thing keeping the rest of the train from separating was the floor of the car.

' _Probably expecting me'_ she thought as she put her pistols in their holsters then pulling out the bow, when she grabbed the handle and removed it, the scanner that was built into it immediately recognized the person holding the bow as it owner and proceeded to unfold itself.

When she got to the middle of the car, the gunship flew out from under the train hovering on the left side of the car training its weapons on Lucy, instead of just simply gunning her down the speakers mounted on it voiced the person piloting it.

"Well, well, well, bout time i snuffed out the rat, and it looks like it brought the cheese with it as well." the pilot said with a Australian like accent and knowing that there was at least one species that talked like that, and one certain mercenary group that has and ridiculous amount of the not so smart species, Lucy determined that the person piloting the ship was with thugs-4-less and that they were hired to get the documents that she currently has dangling on her leg.

"No matter how many times i run into your hard headed, reckless group I'm always baffled at how little morales you all seem to have."

"Why I'd never!" the thug said, as if trying to mimic him the gunship moved in a dramatic fashion, "We're a respectable bunch, only doing what we're told to do! The client just ain't specific enough about the met-"

before he could finish his sentence something black hit the side of the gunship, before the thug could do anything to shake off whatever it was, it started to rip through the gunship and hit the engine, causing the ship to spin out of control and crash into another car of the train, taking out another stabilizer.

'Oh shit' Lucy realized that with the loss of another stabilizer, the train began to plummet towards the ground below, thankfully the train was currently going through an industrial zone so nobody would be around when it hit but it didn't change the fact that there were still people on board.

The only thing Lucy could do was find something to grab a hold of and brace for the impending impact, the last thing she saw was more gunships coming in before everything went black.

* * *

 _2 hours later, Igliak industrial sector S5, POV change_

When Lucy came to, she was surrounded by the remains of the train, with a spotlight showing through every now and then. Indicating that the sun had already gone down, after taking a look around she turned to look herself over for any major injuries. Unfortunately her left leg had a good gash in its side but thankfully it wasn't bleeding that much. Her weapons were still in useable condition and she still had the briefcase holding the documents.

' _The one mission i thought would be a cakewalk turns into a clusterfuck'._ slowly getting up in fear of making the gash worse, she limped for a small hole in the wreckage to see how the situation outside looked. Sadly there were a few dozen thugs-4-less troops all over the wreckage with at least 4 gunships in the skies.

 _'_ _Seems like everyone else is dead'_ Lucy then proceeded to remove bits and pieces surrounding the hole until it was big enough for her to squeeze through the small gap.

Once she got past she began to memorize were the thugs were patrolling along with the gunship.s flight paths. When she was done memorizing them, she decided to navigate her way through the wreckage.

'Alright almost there' she was near one of the exits to the yard the train crashed in, but when she got up to get to it, she knocked something over witch caused a lot of noise and before she could react in time a thug that was close by grabbed her and threw her at some debris causing her wound to open up even more.

"So that,s where you were this whole time, and you also have the documents as well" the thug said, holding both hands and having one foot on her feet to prevent movement. His apparel was different than the other thugs. Instead of wearing the usual gray gear that the regular thugs used, with was mostly a few grenades and pants, this thug was wearing red combat armor with a helmet.

"When i get out of this, I'll kill you for what you did!" Lucy spat at the leader. Instead he just chuckled and rammed his fist into her abdomen, knocking all the oxygen she had out of her mouth as he let go of her to crumple to the ground.

"My you sure have some fire in you, I like that in a women." he ripped the briefcase off her belt and walked away to look inside, "Now let's see what these juicy little- WHAT!" he threw the briefcase at the ground causing its contents to fly out showing a bunch of paper with nothing on it. Where there should have been documents related to all the projects going on at Polyx industries Igliak branch. Turning back to Lucy he grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up to his height. "Where are they you little bitch!"

Lucy smirked and replied, letting her cocky side show "You morons clearly went after the wrong person after the exchange" The thug threw her into the ground and started to kick her relentlessly.

It looked like he was about to kill her with a strong blow to the head when his radio crackled, with the voice of one of his men panicking "Boss we need help! There's this crazy maniac over that's! AHH GET OFF ME A-" the radio cut off mid transmission, causing him to stop midway with his attack, he decided to forget Lucy for now as she couldn't do anything but watch from the ground.

"There's no way, we bribed the defense force to not come after us!" He tried to contact the gunships and any of his other men but all he got was static, pulling out his gun he put himself in the middle of the area scanning his surroundings, until he heard a voice.

"I have dealt with my share of assholes before, but you guys just smell of stupidity and ignorance." Something flew out of the debris. When it landed, Lucy immediately recognized it as the Lombax from earlier with his name being Xexus if she recalled but something was different about him. She noticed he was a little banged up from the crash and had a few blood stains on him. What she noticed more than that was that he was glowing red.

Xexus threw something that was in his left hand right in front of the thug leader. It made both the thug and Lucy want to throw up as it was the head of one of the thugs, if you could still call it a head, clearly indicating what happened to the rest of the thugs that got in his way.

The Leader was appalled at what happened to his men. He didn't really care for how this lunatic killed them, he was more mad at how he probably left their bodies, almost unrecognizable, going into a blind rage he started to shoot wildly at Xexus. The Lombax didn't even try to move, letting the gunfire fly at him until the last second which he seemed to have just simply vanished.

"Your value towards other's lives makes me sick, way more than how I killed them." The Thug froze in place when he realized that the voice was directly behind him. Quickly reaching for his knife, he pulled it out and swung behind himself to find that Xexus disappeared again. Now going from anger to fear, he turned around again to find Xexus standing there, a look of disappointment.

"DONT YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON THEM YOU BASTARD!" Knowing he couldn't beat Xexus he grabbed Lucy by the arm and held his knife to her throat. With a look of confidence on his face ,"Heh I bet you won't try shit when I got this bitch in my hands, right you freak!?" Lucy was actually terrified, not by the Thug but by Xexus. Because she didn't know if he would actually care whether or not she was in his way of killing the Thug.

Xexus didn't move from his spot, nor did he say anything. He kept his eyes on the Thug as he started to make his way to the exit, while keeping his eyes on Xexus ,feeling like he actually had the upper hand.

"Ha I knew it, you don't have the balls to kill me when I got this bitch in front of me now do y-?!" before he could finish his sentence there was already a laser going through his head, with Xexus' currently smoking lacerator, almost too fast for anyone to actually see him pull it out. The Thug fell to the ground, losing his grip on Lucy. With her passing out from the pain she had and from possible trauma. Before she hit the ground, Xexus caught her. With no real way of making it to the hospital, he decided to head for his and Deroot's apartment. Recalling that they had bought some medical supplies for some random time, and that it was closer than the nearest hospital.

* * *

 _Several hours later, unknown location_

When Lucy woke up, she was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She tried to get up but the pain was too much for her. She looked around at what appeared to be someone's room with a basic desk and dresser. Her jacket and clothes were on a nearby chair. She looked down at her body to see bandages covering most of it, with some blood stains on it.

The door opened to reveal a brute of a Lombax wearing a simple black shirt and pants walk into the room, with a small tray of food, "Oh your awake, thats good" he said as he pulled a chair close to the bed. Putting the tray in front of her, looking at the food questionably, he simply nodded his head indicating that the food wasn't in anyway poisoned or drugged. When she started to eat, he spoke again. "How are you feeing?" After she finished the food, she responded with a bit of annoyance ,"I feel like shit, where am I ?"

"You're at our apartment. Xexus wouldn't have made it to the hospital in time so he brought you here and treated your wounds, It's currently 8am"

Immediately recalling what happened yesterday with the train, the crash, and how Xexus became some sort of monster, She became scared and tried to push herself as far as she could from the Lombax that was next to the bed. "W-Wait so you're both like monsters or something then?" she said as she was truly terrified at what Xexus did yesterday. She isn't usually terrified of things in this galaxy, with her seeing usually all it had to offer, this was something completely new to her.

The Lombax frowned at that response indicating that she knows about their 'special abilities' and how Xexus got reckless with using 'it' again. With no way of calming her down he sighed and got up from the chair and walked a little ways away from the bed before responding "Well yes and no. We have these 'unique' abilities, but we rarely use them. I'm more mellow about using mine, but Xexus…" He trailed off not knowing how to explain when Xexus feels like using his abilities so he turned around to look at her again. "Well I guess you'll have to ask him yourself, but we rarely ever use them, mostly because we want to live a somewhat normal life." She relaxed slightly at his response since it mean't they never really want to do anything wrong and just wanted to fit in with society. It still freaked her out, but not as much as before.

The Lombax went and sat down on the chair again putting his hand out towards Lucy. "I forgot to properly introduce myself, I'm Deroot, Xexus' best friend and friendly neighborly giant of a Lombax.' He said in the most friendliest way he could make his voice appear with a goofy grin to boot.

Lucy hesitantly grabbed his hand and shook, "I'm Lucy, Lucy Rosefield", Hearing her full name, Deroots smile grew slightly, "Ah the head of the private military company, Rosefield Inc.? Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Lucy slightly blushed and was a little surprised that Deroot knew about the Company that she created after separating from her parents company awhile back, she didn't like the way they did things it reminded her too much of the thugs-4-less's way of doing things, so she created a PMC dedicated to security mostly to spite her parents.

"W-W-Well thank you, I guess" she stuttered a lot when it came to being complimented but before there conversation could continue the door opened, revealing her would-be savior from yesterday in a black t-shirt with red accents and shorts, he also had some bandages as well although they weren't as severe as Lucy's were, yawning as he walked into the room "Hey Deroot is she up yet?" not noticing that she was probably due to the fatigue from yesterday Deroot got up, putting his hand on Xexus' shoulder as he walked by "How about you learn to look first and ask before walking into the room?" before Xexus could retort, Deroot was already out the door "I'll just leave you two love birds alone" he said as he was closing the door behind him, leaving Lucy and Xexus alone together, with the former slightly blushing at his statement.

"I swear it i'll never get use to his antics" He said to no one in particular, he turned around making eye contact with Lucy which immediately causing her slightly flinch under his gaze, she usually wasn't like this, mostly due to yesterday with how Xexus went from a calm collected person, to an insane animal that liked to play with its food, He went and sat in the chair Deroot was in before he came into the room, he waited patiently for her to ask about yesterday or something related to the matter before he would drop her off at the hospital to get her injuries thoroughly checked.

"So what was that yesterday? with… you know" she looked down with a tinge of guilt, with how she automatically thought of him and Deroot as freaks or monsters all because they had something 'special' that seemed a little personal to the both of them.

Xexus was silent for a little bit before answering "While Deroot calls it an 'ability' I see it as more of a curse, Also I can't stand people who use their power to hurt and abuse others for personal gain" Lucy was expecting something a little different, she was not expecting that kind of answer she thought he would have been a little more self centered instead of doing something selfless like that.

"So you do have a heart, sorry for my assumption" Lucy felt guilty for automatically assuming since if you were to analyze what happened, he only targeted the thugs attacking people.

"Its understandable, since you wouldn't have known my intentions otherwise"

"Did anyone else survive the crash though? I labeled them all dead for my own survival" She said hesitantly, since being put in such a position, she usually focuses on her own survival more even though she regrets it every time she needs to do that.

Xexus stayed silent, trying to come up with a response after what she told him, but quickly realized what she was trying to say, "If your saying its your fault if anyone died then your wrong, you were badly injured yourself so you couldn't have done much, but yes some did but most did not."

He then got up and put the chair back were it was before deroot moved it, he turned back to Lucy "Look theres only so much you can do against something with a vast amount of power at its disposal, I'm not saying that your efforts are in vain or anything like that, but even with the power i have its hard to save people with it, now we'll drop you off at the hospital after you change and eat alright?"

He was about to leave the room before Lucy, somehow got off the bed and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry for how i acted there and you seem like someone who's willing to do the right thing, if you want you can come work with me, I run a pmc thats more about helping people than gunning them down for money, so if your interested…" She trailed off afterwards not really knowing what to say because she sounded desperate to have him work with her, she couldn't really figure out why though, but her mind was just telling her that Xexus is someone she shouldn't let go of.

Meanwhile Xexus juggled the idea around in his head, if he was the same person before Otto's motive was revealed he probably say he wasn't interested but that feeling of being used and betrayed by someone who was out for themselves and nobody else, seeing everything as toys or as pawns made his blood boil, and when he first met Lucy back on that train, he thought she was just another stuck-up bitch who was just as arrogant as most others were, seeing her act like this in front of him showed him that she was being sincere and that gut feeling telling him that this was very personal for some reason.

"I'll… think about it, I'll have to talk it over with Deroot first" he then decided to point out the obvious "Um did you forget that you don't have anything-" before he could say anything else and arrow went flying past his head and imbedded itself into the door, he immediately felt a massive amount of killing intent coming from behind him, "Mention that again or look at me as I change, I'll make you regret it~" she said in the most uncomfortably friendliest tone she could ever make.

Without saying another word he bolted out the door and immediately closing it before two more arrows went through the door.

* * *

 _3 hours later_

After they dropped Lucy off at the hospital (And after fixing the door) Deroot and Xexus went to a nearby cafe to discuss the offer Lucy left for them.

"So do you think its a good idea?" Xexus asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Well i don't have anything against it, Plus its got a better pay than your current job has." Deroot said, leaning casually back in his chair.

"You know I don't care for money Deroot"

"Yeah but still the decision lies with you and what you want to do, I personally don't care since I'm alright with whatever you choose." Xexus sighed, he should've known that Deroot would throw this on his shoulders like with most important decisions they had to deal with.

So Xexus began to look at the pros and cons, They would be able to get better living arrangements and other assorted items, along with having some friends that are willing to help each other out but theres a fair share of cons to the offer as well like making enemies with the wrong kind of people.

The one deciding factor to the decision in Xexus' opinion is how much of a difference can they make, if he was to accept the deal they would be doing something that Xexus thought was the right thing to do, after losing everything once Xexus doesn't want anyone to feel that kind of pain ever again, while it wasn't just Otto's fault for the other clones deaths, Xexus saw why Ratchet & clank did what they did.

Xexus finally came to a conclusion after looking over everything that he thought would make the choice easier, "I think we should do it. As much as I would like us to keep a low profile and steer clear of the wrong people, we're not really getting anywhere with our goal." Deroot didn't say anything since he didn't care for what choice Xexus choose and that he already knew what their 'goal' was, all he did was nod in response.

Getting Deroots message they both left to return to the hospital to tell Lucy their decision, which hopefully will go down the way they hope it will.

When they got back to the Hospital, they already saw Lucy walking out, since they live in such an advanced era, she was probably given some nano tech and told to take it easy for a few days, when she noticed the pair of lombaxes walking towards her, she walked over towards them.

"So your guys decision?" Looking back at Deroot to see if he wanted to back out, Deroot simply nodded to tell her their decision, fully knowing that they won't be able to go back to their regular lives. "We will accept your offer then." Xexus said as he put his hand out towards her.

Lucy grew the biggest smile she could ever make, with a hint of happiness she put her hand out and shook on it, "Then welcome to Rosefield inc. boys."

Unbeknownst to any of them someone or something smirked in anticipation" **Let the reign of this weapon begin"**

* * *

 **Now I have 2 announcements and no I'm not gonna stop writing this in fact I'm actually editing out a few things.**

 **First I'll be dropping two crossovers that we're gonna take place after this first Arc due to the fact that it would take FOREVER but the Arcs after that will be created so i'll be putting a huge time skip for those in their place, problem is, is that there are a few OCs that come from those crossovers, so be prepared for that**

* * *

 **Now for the second announcement, In order to get things moving to prevent another month of absence, I'll be making the Second Original arc that happens after the first crossover, along with the Third crossover and original Arc.**

 **Now that thats out of the way see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep its finally up, the problem was that i kept wanting to do it, but the moment i got home i felt too tired to do anything, so once again sorry for how long it took to get this up, I've already got the 6th chapter planned out so it won't take that long.**

 **I own nothing, except the story, OCs, and made up places.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The end of another

 _After accepting Lucy's offer both clones were immediately dragged to Rosefield inc. and were thrown into whatever contracts available ranging from escort missions to retrieval of HVTs and other assorted missions available, sometimes working with other squads and sometimes even Lucy herself when she had the time._

 _After only a year of countless Missions they were labeled, 'The reapers by the other squads for the amount of successful missions they had accomplished and there terrifying proficiency at combat._

 _As time went on Rosefield started to grow in size, now rivaling Thugs-4-less in terms of size, when the company was till trying to get off the ground she only had around Three operators and 4 squads, now there were everyday people wanting to join alongside mercenaries and bounty hunters from all over which turned the company into a massive corporation with branches scattered across the , with the they even started a disaster relief branch that has gotten some major praise from unstable planets around the system, they were well respected by the defense force themselves since the majority of the aforementioned contracts come from them._

 _When she looks back at how far they have come she realizes that it was mostly tied to getting Xexus and Deroot onboard because of there insane mission success rate it wasn't long until resources started to pour in, with that in mind and the amount of times she and Xexus would get into some sort of comedy based routine after a mission, she realized that she was starting to grow feelings for Xexus, when she finally confessed he didn't reject her at all since she started the company and gave him the ability to help out others so they both fell in love and have been dating ever since._

* * *

 _Three years after the deal, planet Sargasso_

Flying over the plains of the dinosaur dominated planet was a convoy of three dropships, each bearing a Red rose surrounded by thorns with a black and red scythe resting on top, underneath was the name of the most infamous squadron of Rosefield simply named 'Squadron 1, Reapers'.

Sitting inside the forward most dropship was a ten man squad all wearing the advanced protosuit, with their squadron leader Xexus, sitting the closest to the cockpit door, wearing his newly acquired hyperflux combat armor with the helmet sitting at his side. He was currently looking at the small ring he was holding onto looking at the small bit of raritanium on the top of it.

 _'_ _I'll propose after this mission, maybe we can finally settle down after all of this'_ he put the ring back into his pocket and stood up, "Alright listen up!" every soldier in the ship looked to Xexus waiting for him to continue, "Our objective here is the securing of a Top-secret device that the drophyds are currently transporting to emperor tachyon, the contents are unknown as far as we know, what we do know about it however is that its giving off a massive energy signature, thats why there moving it through sargassos in order to keep its unique energy from being detected, the device is being transported by air so our air squadrons will move in and destroy any and all air defenses, then our teams will move in and take control of the transport, team 1 is lead by Deroot and will focus on the lower deck, team 2 is lead by Lucy and will take control of the bridge, ours is to go for the cargo hold and secure the device, there are to be no witness's so everything is considered hostile."

Once he finished the pilot of the dropship spoke over the ships com system, "Air squadrons have destroyed the defenses, we're moving in now."

The three ships kept a tight formation as they moved in on the convoy of drophyd gunships and transports that were in a fierce air battle against rosefield fighters, with the main transport being three times as large as the swarm of ships around it were, with fire and debris in places were you would see the automated turrets that were scattered about the hull of the ship.

"20 seconds to drop" the pilot announced Xexus put his helmet on and walked to the back of the ship, he went to the side and pulled the lever to open the back ramp.

"5 seconds" the rest of the squad stood up in two rows. When the dropships got close they broke up to land at their respected areas, when Xexus's transport got to its position the light inside the back turned green. "GO!" Xexus yelled as he jumped out, leading the squad to a small opening in the top of the ship.

When everyone made it inside they immediately checked their surroundings, where all they found were small grates and vents, indicating that they were in a maintenance shaft.

"Alright remember the briefing, get to the cargo hold, find the device, set charges and exfil."

As they made their way through the vents, all they heard were either footsteps or gunfire and explosions, not being able to tell who was firing or help out, they continued moving until they came to a vent that had laser tripwires set up to making it impossible to proceed.

Since they couldn't proceed any further, Xexus broke radio silence, "Team 1, team 2, status report."

"Team 1 here, lower deck secure, moving to rendezvous with team 3." The voice that was easily recognized as Deroot said. After which Lucy's voice came over the channel.

"Team 2 here, secured bridge, beginning deactivation of all security devices in the cargo hold."

After she said that, the lasers turned off, allowing team 3 to proceed "Team 3 here, proceeding on schedule."

As they got closer to the cargo hold, Xexus had this gut feeling tell him that this was a little too easy, but before he could say anything to his team the vent fell with him still in it, "SHIT!" was all he said after the vent hit the ground.

When he woke up he was in a very dark room with nothing in it, he didn't bother checking for wounds because they would've healed by now, when he looked up he saw the rest of his team still their yelling if he was alright, "Yeah i'm fine, i'll find a way back to you just keep going!" Once he finished his felt another presence in the room, something that was big.

Xexus didn't have time to turn when a giant leg took a swing at him, forcing him to duck only to get shot with a plasma cannon sending into a wall, the parasite already working on his wounds.

When his vision came back he was able to recognize what his attacker was, a drophyd enforcer that was heavily modified, were it would have rapid fire gatlins were two experimental alpha cannons and what appeared to be an orbital weapon launcher and seeker launcher on its back, he also noticed there wasn't a drophyd container that would usually hold the little fish while it piloted the mech, indicating that this one was unmanned.

Xexus, immediately recognized the amount of danger he was in so he looked around to see if there was a way out, unfortunately there wasn't, 'Dammit! looks like i don't have a choice' He put his hand over his heart and started to talk to it "activate level 1" once he said that, the parasite activated and the black aura appeared around him, once it finished he pulled out a new HF plasma blade and black pistol that was Lucy's ebony, she gave it to him as a sign of trust.

"Come on you piece of scrap metal, LETS DANCE" he flashed out of existence and was behind the mech ready to slice one of its legs off, but it seem to know where he went and moved its legs out of the way then it kicked him away again into another wall, 'How the hell-' he didn't finish his thought as he had to dodge seeker missiles, when he managed to evade the missiles the enforcer looked like it was upset and launched its orbitals that chased Xexus around the room, they had one flaw which made them have to stop in order to shoot at him which he took full advantage of and destroyed them with ebony, this got the enforcer even more mad which caused it to use very weapon it had against Xexus.

'Theres no way i can keep up with this' he thought as he kept running until the enforcer got a lucky hit, knocking him to the floor, noticing it hit home it pressed on its attack, the explosions and laser fire pushing Xexus back into a wall, unable to retaliate.

The enforcer stopped firing once its missile launcher and orbital weapons were empty, its alpha cannons had overheated from all the firing, with no other way to finish Xexus off it got close to him, looking to see if he was still alive.

Xexus's armor was completely destroyed, with pieces of it falling off and scorch marks all over it, but somehow he was still alive, intending to finish what it started it raised one of its legs up, the bottom of it opening up to reveal spikes underneath 'I…guess…this…is the end…sorry…Lucy' Xexus thought, waiting for the enforcer to crush and impale him.

But it never came, when he opened his eyes, he saw something he wasn't expecting to happen at all, something was burning its way through the top of it, the enforcer made an agonizing roar as it tried desperately to get whatever it was off of it, unfortunately for it, whatever it was made it inside and was now burning its way out the bottom of it.

It stopped reacting when the fireball went through the bottom of it, its now lifeless body fell to the side, no longer functioning, Xexus tried to move his head to see what the blob of fire was, only to find Deroot standing where it was.

Xexus tried to stand up, but fell back onto the ground, Deroot realizing how bad the injuries were, ran over to Xexus and picked him up.

"Deroot…hey…buddy" Xexus could barely get a word out of his mouth as he was slowly losing consciousness.

"Hey, save your strength Xexus, you'll make it out of this, just hang on" Deroot said, trying not to break down from the amount of pain Xexus was currently in.

When he was about to jump back up to the vent, the whole room turned red for a brief second, and in the middle of the room, a small pillar rose from the floor, once it made it out, the top of it opened up to reveal what shocked both Deroot and Xexus.

What came out of the pillar was the exact same parasite that both Xexus and Deroot currently have in their bodies, Its single red eye looking at both of them, curiously.

When it started to look at Xexus, the parasite in him, spoke to Xexus " **Consume that other parasite, if you want to live through this"** Xexus, with whatever strength he had left, tried to speak, "Get…me close…to that…parasite…Deroot" Deroot, eyes went wide, and immediately began to protest, "Are you nuts?! your dying and you want to get into contact with another parasite! We have no idea what'll do to you!" Xexus used whatever strength he had left to get out of Deroots grip, slowly limping his way to the parasite, "I got…no choice…unless…I want…to… **LIVE**!" HE yelled with his remaining strength his hand just touching the parasite.

Once he came into contact the entire room was engulfed in black, the parasite let out and inhuman screech as it was slowly being absorbed into Xexus' body, when it was done Xexus was in his level 1 form only this time, his entire left arm was cover in some sort of dark substance.

Xexus was panting heavily on the ground, the parasite in his body then spoke **"You have just taken the first step into becoming what your destined to be"** When he was able to sit up straight, he looked at his left hand, he then looked at the remains of the automated enforcer, grabbing the leg that was closest to him, he lifted with all his strength, picking up the enforcer, he swung it like it was a giant club, once it landed his arm began altering the shape and form of the enforcer, remodeling it into a giant hammer, a jet turbine was in the very top of it and the hammer part was 6 giant chainsaws **(Take the mega blade, grind blade, and mass blades from Armored core verdict day and put them together, this is the result)** Once it finished forming, the entire thing vanished, Xexus had no idea what just happened and neither did Deroot, This is when the parasite spoke again, **"You won't be able to use that weapon until I can evolve again"** was all it said, Xexus didn't bother replying because he wouldn't get a straight answer from the parasite about what it meant, He turned back to Deroot his expression one of shock, amazement, and fear, shock of being able to use such an ability, amazement that he possess a weapon like that, and fear for what he's becoming, Deroot had a more fearful look on his face, unsure of what to say.

"Deroot-" he couldn't finish his sentence, when the whole ship shook violently, the alarms started going off when a mechanical voice spoke.

" _WARNING, SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED, ALL HANDS, EVACUATE THE SHIP IMMEDIATELY"_

Without saying anything to each other, Deroot activated his hover boots, with Xexus jumping on his back he flew up into the vent again and through a hole in the wall that led to a hallway, they ran in the direction towards the lower decks, with both of them now running aside one another, Xexus spoke, "Deroot, I don't know exactly what happened back there but I am would never attack anyone I care about, you and Lucy know that more than anybody!"

"I am glad that you survived, but listening to that thing is not a good idea in my opinion, what if it does take control, then what?!"

"If that happens, then don't hesitate to kill me!"

Deroot, stopped running and stared at Xexus, his eyes were the size of saucers, His best friend, and practically brother, just told him if the parasite took control, then don't hesitate to kill him.

"Xexus…you know i can't do that, there has to be a safer way right?"

"You probably wouldn't get the chance to if I lost control, I would rather have myself die before I hurt anyone I care about, now I would like to continue this, but I think we have to get the hell out of here, so where to in order to get to the lower decks?"

Deroot, got his composure back and said almost hesitantly "We have to go through the reactor room, in order to get to the lower decks." with no real time to find another way around Xexus took off in the direction towards the reactor, with Deroot right behind him.

Once they got to the reactor, they noticed that the catwalks surrounding it were all destroyed so the only way to get to the other side was to use the support beams.

Once they made it to the other side, they were about to continue until the heard a noise from behind them, they turned around to find a Drophyd standing their, its exoskeleton was badly damaged, it was missing a left arm, and it tank was leaking profusely, what they both noticed was it was hold a fusion grenade, that starting to count down its detonation time, Xexus and deroot couldn't get their weapons out in time before it was about to throw the grenade, but instead of throwing it at them, he threw it at the reactor.

With no time to get out of the blast range Xexus did the unthinkable and threw himself in front of Deroot, taking the full blunt of the blast for him, the blast engulfed the entire corridor before the ceiling caved in.

* * *

Back with Lucy, the remaining Squads dropships had left except hers, there were explosions happening all over the transport, but she wanted to wait because the other squads said that Deroot and Xexus got separated from their groups.

Sensing the impending danger that was coming the pilot spoke, "We got to pull out!"

"No! we can't leave yet, not until there back!" Lucy retorted, but the pilot noticed that the transport was starting to dive he started pulling up the ramp and started to pull out of the hangar "I'm sorry, but we have to go now!"

"No wait!" was all Lucy said as when the dropship got far enough away, she watched in horror as the massive transport, blew up, as it crashed into the planet below, unable to stop it.

"XEXUS!" was all she said as the ramp closed and the dropship flew back to igliak with the others, Losing the one person she loved more than anyone else.

* * *

 **Yeah so i kinda forgot to mention that Xexus will get a lot of crazy abilities later on, and that giant weapon is just one of them, oh and heres the description for said weapon:**

 **Ultimax blade:**

 **Massive hammer like weapon, with 6 chainsaws surrounding the hammer part, and a giant laser cannon on the very top**

 **Level req: ?**

 **This chapter took a lot of motivation and focus for me to actually finish, now i will get the next chapter up soon, but i also wanted to let you guys know that i got the first chapter of another story being made, but i want your guys opinion on what it should be, should it be one of the crossovers i mentioned or be an arc of this, PM me your answer, please review and i'll see you all next time.**


End file.
